1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for recording and reproducing images, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for recording and reproducing images capable of preventing image data photographed by a camera from being counterfeited.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for recording and reproducing images converts analog signals, which are image data input to various kinds of cameras such as a CCTV camera, an IP camera, a network camera, etc., into digital signals and stores them and calls and reproduces specific image data among the stored data according to a request. The apparatus for recording and reproducing images has various functions such as a motion recognition function, a connection recording function with a sensor, an image magnification function, an editing function, etc. Recently, the apparatus for recording and reproducing images combined with a CCTV camera, an IP camera, etc., has widely been installed at government and public offices, banking facilities, a parking zone, a home, and vehicles as a security apparatus.
Recently, the possibility of using image files, which are recorded by the monitoring camera and stored in the apparatus for recording and reproducing images, is gradually becoming popular to use as legal corroborative facts in order to verify corresponding facts. However, image materials recorded by the apparatus for recording and reproducing images, can easily counterfeit the digital image materials. Subsequently, the image materials are required to be verified in terms of the admissibility of evidence through a verification procedure due to the risk of counterfeiting.
This verification procedure determines whether the proposed evidence is counterfeited by cancellation/addition/substitution/composition methods, etc., through the testimony of a team managing the apparatus for recording and reproducing images, that is, the technical review (experiment and observation) for analyzing the images, the confirmation of external contact or not, etc. Further, this method spends enormous cost to analyze and appraise the image files configured of at least 5 to 30 frames per second and has room to generate an error for the appraisal results.
In addition to this, the general apparatus for recording and reproducing images also stores the image data together with the additional information associated with the images when storing the image data and is used to generate on screen display (OSD). The OSD information is reproduced by being overlaid on the reproduction images of the image signals, when the image data is reproduced on a monitor. However, the additional information to generate the OSD such as time information, a camera name, etc., is stored in a separate storage area from the image, such that there is a large possibility of manipulating and counterfeiting the image material.
Therefore, a need exists for a method capable of easily and rapidly verifying the admissibility of evidence for the image materials.